


need you like air

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breathplay, Community: bandom_meme, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need you like air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts).



> For the bandom_meme fanwork gift exchange, prompt set #16 - prompt of _Frank/Gerard. One of them accidentally finds out the other's secret kink and thinks it's superhot. Not established relationships a plus._
> 
> Warning: graphics heavy. This the first time I've tried to tell a story with graphics like this. Well, maybe not a _story_ story. But. Yeah, okay.
> 
> These are all A Softer World remixes, which is one of my favorite kinds of art to do. \o/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stocking stuffer for Ladyfoxxx. For reasons.


End file.
